Times Like These
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: When Mitchie's Mom decides it's time to move them, she's in for the experience of her life as she finds herself living in Salem with fellow witches and sorcerers like her. Will it turn out to be more than she can handle or will she thrive on her new life?
1. New Beginnings

**Hey everyone! Alright so uf you read my story Somebody's Watching Me then you'll probably recognize the beginning of this chapter. For anyone who reads Somebody, you don't have to worry about it, I will still be writing that story along with this, in fact, this story won't have as frequent updates until I finish Somebody since I started Somebody first. I hope you guys enjoy the story, the idea came to me from a dream I had the other day.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Disney owned is just that, Disney owned. The only thing I own is the plot, and any original characters.**

**Summary:** When Mitchie's Mom decides it's time to move them; she's in for the experience of her life as she finds herself living in Salem with fellow witches and sorcerers like her. Having to adjust to a whole new lifestyle and group of people, will it turn out to be more than she can handle or will she thrive on her new life?

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she looked out over her new town. She was currently sitting on the rooftop outside her window cursing everything that came across her path. When she'd told her Mom she was more than happy to move and start over as the person she had grown into, not the invisible one she had been taken to be in her old town she hadn't realized that her mom was going to pack the two of them up and move them to Salem. Yes, Salem. As in the ancestral home of witches.

While she'd grown up knowing very well where her family came from , after all she hadn't grown up practicing around the house for nothing, she didn't exactly mean she wanted to live in a town where _everyone _practiced magic when she had answered her mom. Yet, here she was looking out at the town of Salem. To everyone _human_ it was as normal a town as any, but behind the façade (one that she was positive was due partially to magic) it was purely magical. Despite the said colonial ongoings, it wasn't actually witches burned at the stake by humans, but instead quite the opposite. How else could the town only be inhabited by witches and sorcerers?

To top it all off, she wasn't going to continue the life she had grown used to in the past 17 years, one consisting of going to school and hanging around town like any normal teenager, while within the closed walls of her home magic was the standard. No, instead she was now going to be going to a magical school bent on 'Helping even the simplest witches and sorcerers find their true potential.' Joy.

While everyone her age was probably more advanced than her she would wind up struggling to finish her senior year of high school. And how exactly was she supposed to really get a normal job after high school. While Salem's secret was safe that didn't mean that it was rumored to be completely normal either.

Sighing once again she pulled herself up to her feet and climbed in through her bedroom window landing softly on the floor.

Looking at her new room she smiled slightly. One good thing did come out of their move. Her mom had felt that since they were now living in Salem she needed to start to apply magic to everything. Because of this her room was exactly how she wanted it. Three out of the four walls were painted and electric blue color while the fourth was white with hot pink, lime green, bright purple, and yellow paint splotches all over it almost as if someone had shot a paintball gun at it. Her light brown bed frame was placed with the headboard centered under the giant window on that wall. Underneath it was a fluffy white rug which was covering part of her light brown hardwood floor, and on top was a plaid comforter, the stripes varying in size and color, her sheets a lime green color, and her pillows hot pink. Against the opposite wall where she was currently standing her matching dresser was to her right just to the side of the window frame, and to the left was a matching desk where her laptop sat and her notbooks and books in the shelves she'd hung above it. On the wall to her left towards the center was the door to the hallway, and her "wall of memories" as she called it. Aka, it was a collage of pictures of her friends and family through the years, ticket stubs, quotes, and so on. On the wall to her right were two doors. The one closest to her dresser was her walk-in closet, and the one closer to her bed was to her bathroom. Next to her bed sat her most important possession though, her guitar.

"Michelle Amuelia Torres if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Grimacing at the use of her full name she grabbed her black tote bag before glancing at herself one last time in the mirror on the back of her door.

Smoothing her hands over the material of her black and white plaid pleated skirt and pulling the bottom of her red AC/DC shirt she pushed her feet into her black slouch boots and made her way down the stairs through the entryway past the living room, the bathroom, and her mother's bedroom and into the kitchen. Another good thing about this house was that her room was the only one on her floor meaning she had it all to herself.

Flouncing into the kitchen she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter taking a nice big bite. A miracle of magic being that her lip gloss wasn't smudged the slightest bit. Smiling at her mother she slung her tote bag over her shoulder.

"Why are you so worried about me being on time when it'll take like 5 seconds to zap myself to school?" she asked.

Her mother in turn looked at her guiltily. "Well, about that Mitchie…you can't exactly zap yourself to and from paces here."

"What? Why not? I thought this town was all about magic?" she asked confused.

"It is but well you don't have your license yet." He mom answered.

Choking the bit of apple she'd taken Mitchie gaped at her Mom. "You have got to be _kidding _me! You have to have a license to zap yourself to and from here! That's ridiculous!"

"Well it's just the same as if you were actually driving because as you know from experience, when you're younger it's harder to make sure you zap to the right place." Her mother explained calmingly. Mitchie meanwhile couldn't believe her mom was bringing that up. So when she was twelve she accidently zapped herself into an R movie instead of the PG-13 movie she'd meant to. Big whoop. She'd zapped herself out as soon as she realized what she was watching was most definitely not Harry Potter. (What? It's more fun than you'd think to watch the human interpretation of magic.)

Looking at the clock on the wall Mitchie's eyes widened. "Snap!" she shouted before dashing for the front door and praying to all god that she'd get to school on time and without getting lost.

In her haste she did manage to get to school right before the bell rang, but in her haste to get to the office and get her schedule she missed the curly-haired boy in jeans and a plaid button up in front of her and ended up sending the two of them sprawling to the ground.

Scrambling to stand up she watched as the boy pulled himself up much more gracefully than her and just brush himself off as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Oh my god! I am _so _sorry!" she exclaimed. "See, I'm sort of in a rush cause I thought I was going to be late or get lost on my way here, and then I need to get to the office still, and oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she rambled.

The boy looked at her a slight smile gracing his features. "It's alright. I'm Nate." He said holding out his hand.

"Michelle, but you can call me Mitchie." She said shaking his hand.

He started to turn around and head towards his class undoubtedly before she spoke after him.

"Um Nate! Wait!" she called out casing him to turn around. "Um, would you by any chance be willing to show me where the office is?" she blushed.

"New here?" he asked that smile gracing his features again.

Blushing even more at the apparency of her situation she shook her head yes. Following him as he shook his head towards the doors at the end of the hall in front of them.

"So what grade are you in?" Nate asked as he held the office door open for her. Maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"I'm a senior. You?" she asked walking in giving him a thankful look.

"Junior." He replied causing her to frown. Of course she met someone, but she would undoubtedly have any classes with him. Noticing her frown he smiled. "Don't worry, I have a brother Shane who's a senior. I'll send him a note that you're here and that he should try to cross paths with you." He spoke.

"A note? How can you do that in school if you're not in the same class?" she asked confused.

Looking at her, confusion matched he was quick to question back, "You don't know how to send notes"

She shook her head no. "I was raised only practicing basic magic within my home in the mortal world.

A look of understanding crossed his features. "To send a note you basically write something down, make up a little rhyme including the person's name and poof it's in their possession."

"Oohh…"she trailed off.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk. She looked to be about 45 with short black hair and a kind smile.

"Umm…yes…" she trailed off looking for a name sign, "Ms. Erkshire. I'm new here and I need my class schedule."

"Ah yes, Michelle Torres." She said pointing her finger at her desk and mumbling a few words under her breath. "Here you go." She smiled as a paper popped up on her desk.

Taking it she smiled kindly at the woman. "Thank you."

Turning around she saw that Nate was waiting for her. "What classes do you have?" he asked her.

Looking down at the sheet in her hands she read the words out loud as the two slowly walk out of the office.

_Student: Michelle Amuelia Torres _

_Year: 2009_

_Parents: Connelia Torres (M) ___ _________________________

**_Homeroom: _****_----------/ _**_Room 188 **/** __Mrs. Alingt_

**_Period 1: _**_Potions 4 **/** __Room 304 **/** __Mr. Elwark_

**_Period 2: _**_The History of Magic **/** __Room 153 **/** __Mrs. Klinter_

**_Period 3: _**_Music **/** __Room 226 **/** __Mr. Brown_

**_Period 4: _**_Spells 4 **/** __Room 271 **/** __Mr. Heismin_

**_----------- _**_Lunch __Cafeteria _**_------------_**

**_Period 5: _**_Calculus **/** __Room 149 **/** __Mrs. Neilten_

**_Period 6: _**_Gym **/** __Gym **/** __Mrs. Trixton_

**_Period 7: _**_Defence Magic **/** __Room 87 **/** __Mr. Oping_

__________________________________________________

_Locker Number: 38295 Combo:28, 31, 36_

"Wait, I thought you said you trained in the human world?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Well, Potions 4 and Spells 4 are typically senior classes, but with your lack of proper training I would've thought you would've been put in an easier class." He explained.

"Well, I guess they felt I could do it." She shrugged. "I mean, I did have to take an exam to get in."

"Wait, you took the acceptance exam and placed in these classes?" he said shocked. "Well then someone's got skill." He finished stopping in the front hall. "Well this is where I leave." He spoke.

"Wait!" exclaimed as he got ready to zap himself.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Can you show me how to get to class?" she asked embarrassed.

"You do know how to zap right?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah, but I don't have my license." She blushed.

Laughing slightly he looked at her. "Don't worry, you don't need your license in school. As a student the only way you can get to class here is through zapping. We don't have doors."

Smiling she thanked him as he began to zap himself.

"Just before he was gone though he waved and said, "See you in music!" Before disappearing.

Sighing she ran her hands through her long, straight brown hair nervously. She had never been good with being the center of attention. Blowing her fringe up she sighed one last time before picturing the number 188 and snapping her fingers twice.

Immediately she found herself in the front of a classroom full of students hanging out, some sitting on desks, some sitting in desks, and some standing. Turning her brown eyes to face the teachers desk she saw a young woman sitting there looking at her kindly.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Alingt. You must be Michelle." She stated and I nodded. "Just find any available seat and make yourself comfortable."

Mitchie nodded before turning to face the room. Seeing an empty seat near the back of the room but stopped when she felt a hand rest gently on her arm. Turning to find the owner of the hand her eyes met the deep brown eyes of an incredibly gorgeous guy. He had longer straight black hair that fell in his eyes slightly, and a slight olive complexion.

"Hi." He spoke. "Are you Mitchie?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah?" She spoke worried. How did this kid already know her name.

"I'm Shane." He said sticking out his hand. "My brother sent me a note about you."

Smiling she took his hand. "Nice to meet you." She said taking an empty seat next to him. "So anything specific I should know about this place?" She asked once situated.

"Well, besides the fact the fact we practice magic here, I'm pretty sure that this place is the same the school you to in the human world. That, and there're no doors here so you have to zap yourself everywhere besides the front office as I'm pretty sure you've already figured out.

Shaking her head she took another moment to take in his appearance. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket and he had on black skinny jeans and black converse. She was snapped out of her observation as he spoke once again.

"I see you like AC/DC. Nice." He commented pointing to her shirt.

Looking down she blushed. "Thank you."

"Hey, let me see your schedule, maybe I we'll have some classes together, and plus I may be able to give you the 401 on some teachers." He spoke and she handed it over.

Looking up after a minute he smiled. "Pretty good schedule you have, and lucky you, the only that I'm not in are your history class and your calculus class. Let's see teacher wise, you've got a really good variety. The only teacher you should be careful around is Mrs. Neilten, she can be really strict, otherwise everyone else is pretty chill. Especially Brown. Actually, he's my uncle, so if he knows that I know you he'll be even more chill." He informed her handing her schedule back. Grabbing her arm as the bell rang he zapped them to the hall.

"What locker is yours?" he asked. Looking down at her sheet she read, "Umm, 38295."

"Nice, yours is a couple down from mine." He spoke as he led her to it.

Thanking him she spun the combo on her lock and opened her locker to find it was stocked with books. Quickly realizing that they were hers she looked through them and took out her potions and history books putting them in her bag. Closing her locker she turned to Shane who was waiting to go to class with her.

Holding onto her arm he zapped them into their potions class, taking a seat at a lab table near the middle and motioning to the seat next to him.

"So tell me, you're obviously into music if you chose that as your elective and you're wearing an AC/DC shirt, so tell me, do you play any instruments?"

Blushing she shook her head. "Mostly I sing, but I also play the piano and the guitar."

"Nice. Just a warning," He spoke as the bell rang. "Brown won't hesitate to have you demonstrate what you can do to the class." And with that he turned towards the front of the room.

Smiling she looked up towards the front too and pulled her notebook as he began to explain the history of the potion they would be learning, the uses, and how to go about making it. So far things seemed to be going surprisingly well, but she didn't want to jinx herself.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! : D**


	2. Gotta Love First Impressions

**Hey! Here's the new chapter, and just to say, I'm sorry if these first few chapters are a little boring as I try to establish the story line. Hope you enjoy though!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is all I own.****Chapter 2**

* * *

It was currently third period as Mitchie zapped herself into the music room. This magic stuff was harder than she thought. The concentration she had to put forth felt like so much, especially despite the fact that she was apparently advanced for someone who only practiced magic at home, she definitely felt like she was still behind.

Looking around, she was amazed by the variety of instruments in the room. Spotting both Shane and Nate she walked over hesitantly from what she had picked up the two were actually pretty popular so it was beyond her why exactly they had been so polite to her.

Both guys spotting her as she walked up, their greetings were lost as the bell rang and a man she assumed to be Brown zapped in. Taking a seat in front of Joe she watched as Brown scanned the class, almost s if he just knew she was there, a possible victim of self-humiliation in front of the class, and so she sunk further into her chair.

Spotting her he smiled before giving a thumbs up to someone behind her. Looking back she saw both Shane and Nate lower their pointing arms and smile sheepishly at her. Glaring she turned to face the front nervously.

"Well hello luv!" He spoke in an Australian accent. "Well I do believe you're new here. Let's hear what you've got."

Shaking her head she blushed. "I don't think you want to hear."

"Nonsense." He responded waving her up towards the front.

Looking down so her hair blocked her face she walked up to the front of the room.

Pulling her head up she looked out at all the expecting students and felt her face heat up and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath she finally opened her mouth and sang.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive _

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Not even waiting for everyone's reaction she put her head down and scurried back to her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone.

At the feeling of everyone's gaze on her she began to slough further down in her chair , but was shocked out of her embarrassment when Brown spoke coming over to her desk.

"Well Miss Torres, that's definitely speechless worthy. You've got a talented set of pipes there." He complimented and she blushed making hesitant eye contact with him. "Was tht an original?"

"Uh, yeah." She blushed even more, "but-"

"No buts," he cut her off. "That was really good." He said patting her on the shoulder before walking towards the front of the room to address the whole class. Out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn she saw the blonde at the back of the class glare at her. What had she done?

"Alright class. Now let's start with site – reading…" he introduced as Mitchie's day began to move forward once again.

"Mitchie!" shouted a voice in the hallway as she was getting ready to zap herself to fourth period.

"Mitchie! Wait up!" They shouted again.

Stopping she looked over her shoulder and saw Shane running towards her and she blushed thinking of her embarrassment last period.

"Hey." He smiled as he reached her.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"So how's your day been so far?" He questioned.

"Eh. Not too bad, although I have to say that last period was pretty embarrassing."

Looking at her curiously he tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Looking at him she sighed. "C'mon, you can't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

Groaning he tilted his head back for a second before regaining eye contact. "Don't tell me you're one of those girls."

"One of what girls?" she asked completely confused.

"One of those girls who doesn't think anything of themselves or the talent they have to offer despite the fact that they should instead be flaunting it."

Looking at him like he had two heads she rolled her eyes. "You're crazy Grey, and before you say anything, we need to be heading to class or else we're going to be late, and I really don't need to make a bad impression on my first day." She finished, waving one last time before zapping herself out of there and to class.

Taking an empty seat she jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

"You know, you should plan your escapes better considering that we both have class together." Shane joked.

Smacking her head, her only other response was to turn towards the front of the room and pretend to busy herself with preparing for class. For now, she was just going to try and push herself into her classes and attempt to catch up the best she could.


	3. Sort of Crazy Ways

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry about the long wait. I sort of procrastinated, and then when I finally got down to writing I was focused on making it a longere chpter, so this one is about 7 and 1/2 pages in word. I wanted to make it long to make up for it being kind of late and also because I won't be able to update for the next week because between family visiting, studying for my driver's permit which I'd like to test for on my birthday this Thursday, and then the Jonas concert me, my mom, and my two besties are going to this Saturday I probably won't have much time to update. But no worry, I'd like to try and get myself a chapter ahead too so that I can 1. stay ahead and 2. update on a specific day every week. **

**So far this story is one that I'm really happy with despite the fact that it's sort of in the introduction phase. I feel like my writing's a lot more detailed and it doesn't skip around as much. Before I go I'd just like to say that I know that the title mkes no sense as of right now, but it's part of the very ending. I actually have the last sentence written which is where it fits in for now at least. **

**Oh and in answer to razzledazzles96's question and anyone who had the same question, the song in the last chapter is Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavinge. It's from her first album, and I've aways liked it, but lately it's been stuck in my head for awhile. Sorry about the long note, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Disney then there's already be another Camp Rock out and Shane and Mitchie would be together, therefore I don't and instead I only own the plot of this story and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Looking around Mitchie took in the chaos around her that was the cafeteria. She was sure it wouldn't seem so chaotic if it weren't for the fact that she was the newbie without a lunch table.

Figuring for now until she made some good friends here, it was safer for her to sit by herself, she scanned the cafeteria, and finally found one, but before she could get very far someone tapped her shoulder.

Turning around she found Nate behind her.

"Hey." He greeted. "Need a place to sit?" He asked knowingly.

"Well, I had a place to sit, but I'm that whatever you're thinking is better than me sitting all alone." She conceded with a smile.

Nodding he motioned for her to follow him as he made his way over to a crowded table that was presumably the popular table judging by the number of fake blondes and jocks sitting there. What? Every school has their fair share of them no matter who tries to deny it.

Smiling politely at everyone she took a seat next in between Nate, and a guy she quickly realized was Shane.

Looking around the table she realized that everyone already had their lunch, and after taking a quick glance around the cafeteria she noticed that there was no kitchen. Smiling to herself of how dependable it always was just to bring your own lunch, she pointed at the table and murmured, "It's time for lunch, I'm ready to eat, so bring me my bag with a sandwich of meat." And her lunch appeared on the table before her.

Looking up as she pulled the contents of her lunch out of the paper bag, she noticed some people looking at her curiously.

"H-hi." She stuttered nervously. "I'm Mitchie." Seemingly this satisfied most of them, but for some reason she couldn't really fathom, the blonde across from her seemed content with glaring at her.

Tapping Shane in the side lightly with her elbow she turned and whispered quietly, "Umm Shane? Who's the blonde and why is she glaring at me?"

Laughing slightly he turned to her. "That's Tess Tyler, her Mom's TJ Tyler, a famous musician in the real world. She gets her magic from her father, and Tess happens to think because of the 'double talent' in her family that she's better than anyone, and so when there's competition she doesn't exactly appreciate it."

"Competition?" She asked confused. "How am I competition?"

"Well for starters, you're most definitely a better singer than her, I mean don't get me wrong, she's talented, but she tries too hard, and well also, she's made it more than obvious that she has a crush on me, but I push her aside, but you can immediately get yourself within better graces with me than her."

"Why do you push her side? I'm sure it's not that bad." She chided.

"Oh, trust me, it's bad." Nate joined in from her other side startling her. She hadn't realized he was listening in.

"How so?" She aimed at both boys.

Grimacing Shane looked towards where Tess was sitting. "You see what she's wearing?" He asked and she nodded in response. "Well," he continued, "let's just say that for her that's conservative." He finished as Mitchie's eyes widened.

While her simple v-neck shirt and tank-top weren't incredibly revealing Karinhe wasn't sure that you could classify her skirt as such, but more so as just a scrap of cloth. Her hair looked over strightened and friend, and her makeup, Mitchie was sure that behind all of the makeup caked on her face she was pretty blonde-haired blue-eyed all American girl.

"And she makes sure Shane knows it by climbing all over him." Nate spoke up.

"Urg…alright. That makes sense." She said with a shudder just as the bell rang. Now it was time for the best class ever…calculus…sigh.

* * *

Finishing changing Mitchie walked out into the gymnasium, heart full of dread. There was no way that gym here wouldn't be completely different, not when magic's involved.

This had to be the worst part of her schedule, calculus and then math, she had never been one to understand math that well, and then to add on gym right after was like a death penalty for her. She wasn't exactly unfit, but she only ever played volleyball or ran, and the running quite honestly had to be on her own accord. So to put it simply, she never really survived well in gym class, and that was in the human world, as in magic less and simpler.

Looking around she spotted Shane who was talking to…Tess. Giggling as he mouthed 'help me' towards her when Tess wasn't looking she nodded and walked over slightly.

"Like, oh my god Shane, you and I should totally do a song together for some extra credit in music, I mean Brown loves that stuff right?" She heard Tess speak as she twirled her hair and snapped her gum, probably thinking that it was attractive, but quite honestly it was just plain annoying.

"Hey Shane. How's it been since I saw you about one class ago." Mitchie joked walking up to them.

Laughing he smiled at her taking all the attention away from Tess which she clearly didn't like. "I've been good. You?"

Laughing back she smiled. "Awesome." And when she noticed Tess make a grab for Shane's arm with her claws(seriously, those may be fake nails, but they looked like weapons) she spoke up again. she spoke up again. "Hey, do you think you could zap me home after school, or is that not something you can do? I don't have my license and I'd rather not walk home and risk getting lost. As it is I'm surprised I made it here in one piece."

He nodded in understanding and was about to answer when Tess cut him off with a scoff.

"You don't have your license? How lame is that!" She exclaimed causing both Shane and Mitchie to glare at her.

"Umm, hi. You're Tess right? Well yeah, I'm Mitchie the new girl from the mortal world."

"Ick." Tess commented wrinkling up her nose as she looked at Mitchie. "That's like, so much worse!"

"But aren't you in a way from there?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Umm, yeah, but my Mom is at least talented, and she's a human, she _belongs _in that world. Unlike you." Tess scoffed.

"As I was saying before I was _interrupted_." Shane spoke ignoring her which caused her to huff and walk away, I can zap you home; we can just leave class together at the end of the day.

Nodding in thanks she turned her direction to the gym teacher who'd just zapped themselves in.

"Alright class!" Spoke Mrs. Trixton as Mitchie remembered from her schedule. Today we'll be playing dodge ball. Now stand in two lines, one of boys and one of girls and I'll split you up.

Mitchie mentally groaned as she dragged herself over to the line. Dodge ball was the worst game ever invented in her opinion, because quite honestly it was really only a lame excuse to pelt people with balls and purposefully try to hurt them, and back in her old school that always meant lots of bruises…now with magic, the balls were sure to be flying everywhere and ten times faster. And to make it worse, she was the new girl so everyone was sure to pick on the new girl.

Counting off in two's as she went down the line, Mitchie was relieved when she was told to head in one direction to join her team and Shane was standing there. At least she wasn't _completely _alone.

Dragging her feet she began to walk up to him before noticing him animatedly talking to some other guys in class. 'Great.' she thought to herself, Shane enjoyed this game which meant that if she complained he would just look at her weird, but getting over that she decided that if she wanted any chance at survival she was going to have to go up to Shane and ask him how they played here in the magic realm.

"Hey Shane." She spoke softly as she tapped him on the shoulder. Another thing she hated, being the center of focus. It wasn't that she didn't like to know people were paying attention to her, but most of the times she didn't feel that was the case. And this situation was no different.

As soon as she had spoken all of Shane's friends had immediately turned their gaze to her, almost scrutinizing her and sizing up whether or not she was "worthy enough" to be talking to Shane or if she was someone who they undoubtedly would have to "take care of" later.

"Hey Mitchie. You excited?" He spoke, his words immediately sending almost a back off signal through all his buddies.

"Erm, sort of, but how exactly do you guys play dodge ball here because I'm sure that magic is somehow used in this, I mean that would only make sense" She began to ramble nervously, feeling like an idiot to have to ask.

"Well, I'm sure that the only difference here is that we fly while we play. We used to be able to use magic to help throw and block, but too many kids were getting hurt since everyone was so keen on throwing the hardest that could at everyone." He informed her. "Oh hey, Mitchie, these are my friends John, Mike, and Devon." He introduced pointing to the guys behind him who seemed to be watching their interaction intently.

Looking over his shoulder she took in the three boys. John was probably the tallest out of the bunch reaching a height of what she guessed as 6'1" with surfer boy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled face. It was also clear to her that he worked out a lot. Mike was also pretty tall, probably reaching somewhere around 5'8", 5'9". He however had the more dark and mysterious look going with dark short brown hair and dark green eyes, his whole demeanor seeming to hold secrets, and while he didn't look as fit as John, he still looked really fit. And then Devon, he was probably the shortest out of the group at a height of around 5'7". He was sort of a mix of the two in a sense with really light brown curly hair, the only curly-haired head out of the group, grey eyes and a slightly smaller build.

Mitchie felt she must've gotten their approval as she waved slightly and got three genuine smiles back.

Just then Mrs. Trixton blew her whistle and people began to rise into the air.

Whimpering slightly to herself Mitchie rose up to join them, and well quite frankly by the end of the class she was sure that this was one gym class experience she's never, and she means _never_ would forget.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow…" Mitchie winced as she walked towards a seat in the back of the defense magic classroom.

Plopping into the seat Mitchie sighed in contentment. Her aching bones were finally getting a rest. It was as if every bone and muscle in her body were aching form being hit last period during dodge ball.

Groaning as she reached over and grabbed her books from her bag she jumped in her seat when she sat up and saw Shane in the one in front of her, facing towards her. Groaning at the sudden movement and the pain it caused she sent him a glare as he chuckled lightly at her.

"A little sore there Mitch?" He asked sending unexpected butterflies through her at the nickname. Sure it was a common one, but the way he said it seemed so different.

"Yeah. I think dodge ball needs to be considered deadly and banned from schools, I don't care who does or doesn't like it, it's dangerous and painful." She whined.

"Well you can take that up with the educational board, meanwhile, you might want to try and get over your pain or take an Advil or something because Mr. Oping prefers in class practice and demonstration to notes.

Groaning once again she reached over and grabbed an Advil and her water bottle out of her bag, quick to take them before class started.

"Alright, now while the lesson today is going to be review for most of you." He spoke giving Mitchie a knowing look, of you may need this review before we start the next unit. Therefore everyone please get up out of your seats and find a partner to practice with."

Getting up slowly, she was slightly surprised when Shane immediately found her side, she would've thought he would've rather been partners with one of his friends, like Mike, she saw him somewhere in the room, or at least with someone who actually knew what they were doing.

"Alright, so today we'll be practicing surrounding oneself with a shield to avoid being hit by flying objects. We'll be using bean bags so s to not actually really hurt anyone through practice. For those who don't remember how to do this, you need to focus only on yourself, tune out everything around you, and then say 'With objects flying all around, make a wall to keep me safe and sound' while your arms are outstretched in front of you. Now get to work." He said clapping his hands and bean bags appeared in one partner's hand.

"Er…you wanna go first so I can see how you do it?" she asked turning to him.

"Sure." He nodded as he walked away few steps away from her giving her a thumbs up.

Putting the beanbag down on the nearest desk she focused her eyes on it flinging it towards Shane, but the beanbag fell short as it hit what she assumed to be the shield.

"Alright. Your turn Mitch." He spoke picking up the bean bag and walking over to where she was.

Nodding her head she nervously walked over to where he had stood before. Giving him a thumbs up she immediately spoke the spell and was happily surprised when it fell short of her. At least she was ending a strange day on a good note.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Mitchie shouted s she led Shane through the front door closing it behind them. She insisted that he come in and meet her mom, otherwise her mom would continuously pester her about whether or not she was making friends and fitting in at school.

"In the kitchen!" Her mom responded back. Her mom was one of the best cooks she knew and had run a really successful catering business back in New York City, and was now trying to start up a new business here.

Motioning to Shane to follow her she continued past the staircase in the entryway and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. I brought home a friend…or well, more a friend brought me home and I figured you'd like to meet them." She spoke causing her mother to look up from the cookbook she was pouring over at the counter.

Standing up she tucked a strand of her loosely curly hair behind her ear before reached her hand out to Shane. "Connelia Torres but you can just call me Connie."

"Shane Grey." He responded taking her hand.

"Well then. Thank you for bringing my Mitchie home." She spoke causing Mitchie to blush slightly, her brown eyes sparkling with the same twinkle that Mitchie's held Shane noticed. "It's so nice to know she's making friends and fitting in around here." She continued making Mitchie cover her face with her hand. "Well if you'll excuse me I should get back to work." She apologized going back to her cookbook.

Walking back out to the lobby Mitchie thanked Shane again before he zapped himself out and she went upstairs to her room to tackle the load of homework she had. One bad thing about starting part way into the school year, teachers began to cut less slack and had higher expectations.

Sighing she laid all her books out on her bed as she settled herself down for a long night.

* * *

Mitchie smiled happily as she ate her lunch, glad that her second day seemed to be going so much better. Not to mention that she was getting lots of compliments on what she thought was a simple outfit. She was Currently wearing a deep purple tank top under a light gray sleeveless button less loose sweater that had pointed front edges that reached mid-thigh of her dark blue straight fit jeans that fell just below the tops of her solid grey flip-flops. Her bangs were pinned up on the top of her head and had a slight poof to them, her makeup simple with nude gloss on her lips, smoky eyes, and a light peach blush on her cheeks.

She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts as Shane spoke from her right.

"Hey Caitlyn!" He greeted as a curly-haired girl sat in between him and Nate. "I missed my little sis yesterday." He exclaimed riffling her hair.

"Urg! Shane! Don't mess up my hair before I even get a chance to say hi and-who's this?" She cut herself off pointing to Mitchie before slapping him on the arm. "Shane! How dare you not introduce me to your new girlfriend!' She chided.

Blushing Mitchie spoke up. "Actually, we're not dating. I'm new here and Nate and Shane have taken me under their wings. I'm Mitchie."

"Hi. I'm Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend. I can so tell you and I are going to be great friends!" She spoke enthusiastically.

Finally getting a better chance Mitchie took in her appearance. She looked to be an inch or two taller than Mitchie's 5'2" frame putting her somewhere around 5'3" 5'4". Her light brown hair was extremely curly yet seemed so in a manageable sense almost. Her light brown eyes seemed to sparkle with the enthusiasm that radiated off of her. Her outfit, though slightly different seemed to fit her personality. She was wearing a short-sleeved light green blouse with a thin metallic blue tie, a white denim mini skirt, and torn up tie-dye converse on her feet.

"So tell me," Caitlyn spoke. "How exactly is it that you met these two?" She asked her expression curious as she pointed to the two boys on either side of her.

"Well honestly in my rush to get to school on time I sort of plowed Nate over in the front hall and after taking me to the office he let Shane know about me before leaving for homeroom, and then Shane was in my homeroom and most of my classes and the next thing you know here I am." She explained sharing the abridged version of the last day and a half here.

"Well then, you really are new here. We should definitely hang out soon so I can fill you in on all the going-ons here." Caitlyn finally conceded before the four of them fell into an easy conversation. It was the formation of a new group of friends as Mitchie began to find her niche.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Not So Simple Start

**Hey everyone! So I've decided to make things easier for me and make you have to check this story less, so until further notice, Sunday's are my official post day. That way I know I have a certain day I need to have a new chapter ready and you as readers know that there's a certain day you can expect a new chapter. This chapter's a little shorter than the last one, but this past week was just a bit crazy for me. I was actually sick this past Friday thanks to my visiting family which was like a nightmare since I had the Jonas concert Saturday, but by the time morning rolled around all was well. The concert was just...wow...it was amazing! The stage was wonderful, the water screen was awesome, and best of all the boys looked and sounded great as ever! It will definately be a Sweet 16 to remember.**

**Alright. Now as much as I'd love to talk on about the conert I'm pretty sure that's not what you're here for so without further ado, Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Like things are ever gonna change.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dragging herself in through the house Mitchie waved to Shane in thanks as she closed the door. Groaning with the movement she dropped her bag in the entryway. If she thought dodge ball was bad yesterday, it was even worse today.

Hearing another voice joining her mothers in the living room she headed to the right of where she stood by the door, her eyes growing angry at the sight of their guest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

Standing before her was her father. Not her dad, just her father, the man who helped lead to her creation. She refused to acknowledge him as anything else, at least not since he left her and her mother when she was nine for a another woman that it turns out he had been with far longer than just the occasional times. In fact, it was only right before his departure that she found out she had a younger sister who at that point in time was already five years old. Surprisingly enough she and her half sister Catherine got along well even if they only talked through e-mails and the occasional phone call. She did have to admit she enjoyed being an older sister and knowing that when her sister needed help she felt like she could turn to Mitchie for that advice.

The same could not be said about the relationship with her step mom however. Margaret seemed to have every grudge against her even though it was her who took away the happy life Mitchie had known. That and she was so uptight and into the social scene which also meant she _loved_ to spend money on pointless things, and well let's just say that not everything about her was…_real_. And to make it worse, she was a complete human meaning that while she knew of magic, I mean after all, her daughter was technically a partial witch, and her husband was a sorcerer, magic was not something that she wanted to ever hear about within the going ons of her house or family, causing her to put an even bigger grudge against Mitchie despite the fact that quite honestly it was out of her control.

And well, as for her father, the fact that suddenly was trying to push his way into his life within the past year or so after almost never acknowledging her, even during her annual month visit mandated by the courts, well it most definitely didn't sit well with her. But the biggest thing that made her hold a grudge was how broken he had left her mother. She had closed herself off from everyone including Mitchie throwing herself into her work and sorrows. It wasn't until an incident three years later she had finally been pulled, or really shocked, out of her shell.

"I came to see you." He responded standing up from his seat next to her mom.

"Well for whatever reason, it was a complete waste of your time." She said sharply, staring at him harshly.

"But I want to get to know you Mitchie. After all you're my-"

"Don't even say daughter." She cut him off, her face full of nothing but malice. "You are not my father and you haven't been since the moment you walked out the door eight years ago. The only connection I will have to you socially is through Isabelle because she isn't to blame for anything and because she's my little sister, and there's no way I could ever hate her."

"But Mitchie-"he spoke again in a pleading tone.

"No." She cut him off again. "Now do me a favor and please leave Steven. I'm sure my mother doesn't want you here, and I know I certainly don't either." She spoke pointing to the door.

"Please Mitchie." He pleaded again, but she just stared at him harder while walking to the door and opening it pointedly.

"Get out." She spoke coldly. "You're not wanted here." And with one last pleading glance he left.

Slamming the door behind him she turned towards her mother. "Why would you let him in here?!" She asked enraged.

"I didn't, he zapped himself here and refused to leave until he saw you. There was nothing I could do." She replied.

Nodding her head Mitchie grabbed her bag and headed up to her room, once again dropping her bag by the door once it was closed. Heading over to her bed she grabbed her guitar and headed outside to the rooftop and began playing a song that she had written many years ago when Steve had first left, but the only ears it had ever actually reached were her own.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
Family in crisis that only grows older.  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am broken, but I am hoping.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am crying, a part of me's dying.  
And these are, these are, the  
confessions of a broken heart!_

_And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater.  
I dream of another you, one who would never.  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

_So,why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions....!!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart!_

_I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I ... I ... I ...  
I love you!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are the confessions of a broken heart!_

_Ohh ... yeah_

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

Letting the few tears fall she wiped them away quickly before putting down her guitar and staring up at the stars. The years after her father had left were hard for her. Though it was never to a seriously drastic point, she like her mother began to pull into herself, throwing herself into music and her schoolwork, along the way losing many of her friends, falling into the outskirts of the schools social groups.

Wiping away the last of her tears she pushed herself up off the roof. She had spent enough time in her life crying over someone who wasn't even worth the wasted time. Picking up her guitar she climbed back in through her window and went to work on her homework.

It wasn't until there was a knock on her door an hour later that she was pulled out of her focused state.

Opening her door she was almost knocked over s Caitlyn came charging in talking a mile a minute.

"Hey Mitchie! I hope you don't mind I asked Shane where you lived but I figured that the sooner I came over and gave you the lowdown, the sooner that area of school is easier. Plus, we need to talk so I can get to know you better cause from what I got earlier you're a really fun person and definitely seem like someone that I have a lot in common with." She spoke s she paced excitedly around the room.

"Hey Caitlyn." She laughed glad that she was so eager to hang out with her. Picking up her books and putting them in her bag she sat on the cleared bed and watched as Caitlyn sat down observing her room.

"You're room is awesome!" She exclaimed. "I love this wall behind your bed. So original and it looks wicked cool. Did you do that yourself or is it wallpaper?"

"I did it by myself of course." Mitchie smiled. "So much more fun that way." And the two laughed as if they'd known each other all their lives.

"So now…let's get started on all the gossip around here, cause you definitely have a lot to catch up on." Caitlyn started as the two began to talk into the night and only stopped when Mitchie's mom came up and told them to come downstairs and eat dinner. Steven was forgotten for the time being.

The next morning the two walked in arm in arm. Mitchie was wearing an unbuttoned white polo, collars popped, with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and black oxfords. Caitlyn on the other hand was the complete opposite in an outfit that burst with color. Hers consisted of purple jeans and a crazy tie dye v – neck tee.

Having been so lost in conversation the night before the two had barely paid any notice to time, but Connie did and eventually contacted Caitlyn's mom, working out a sleepover even though it was a school night. Mitchie when she later found out figured that her Mom was just so happy she had such a good friend so quickly, and was trying to get into Mitchie's better graces after everything the past couple days.

The two girls were so entranced in their conversation as they walked in that they were seemingly oblivious to two boys trying to get their attention as they went to their lockers together.

"Umm…girls?" Nate asked as they walked by them.

"Caitlyn? Mitchie?" Shane asked after them looking at Nate in confusion. All he got was a shrug and equally confused expression in return. Shaking their heads the two headed to their homerooms figuring they'd all catch up sooner or later on in the day.

Meanwhile Caitlyn and Mitchie were laughing about a music video the two girls had watched the night before. To say it was strange was being polite to be quite honest, but hey, now it made for a good laugh.

"So Mitchie. Anything you're going to try out for?" Caitlyn asked closing her locker as they walked by the bulletin board on their way to Mitchie's locker.

"I don't know. I guess it's kind of late to try to get involved in something here."

"Psh! I'm sure you'll blend right in." Caitlyn said with a wave of her hand. "What were involved in back in New York?"

"Umm…not much. I was in a couple plays and played volleyball. No biggie."

"Mhm." Caitlyn said eyeing her skeptically. She had quickly learned that her new friend was a very modest person. "I'm sure by no biggie it means that you were probably like the lead in all the plays or captain of the volleyball team." Caitlyn concluded making Mitchie blushing. Her eyes growing wide Caitlyn stopped and looked at her in shock. "Wait…I was right? On what account?"

"Erm…both?" Mitchie squeaked watching her foot scuff back and forth across the floor shyly.

"Both! That is most definitely not a 'no biggie'!" Caitlyn exclaimed throwing her hands, both the one containing books and the one not, into the air.

"Oh hey. Look at the time." Mitchie said looking down at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Gotta get going." And without another word she had zapped herself out of the hall and into homeroom where she took a seat in front of Shane again.

"Well what's got you blushing miss busy bee?" He asked her curiously.

"Ask Caitlyn." She murmured. "I'm sure she'll tell you sooner or later."

He nodded his head kind of puzzled but politely let it drop. "Alright."

Smiling in thanks she shuffled through her purse and shut off her phone right as the bell rang. Day three, here we come.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**P.S. The song in this chapter is Confessions of A Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan.**


	5. Crazy Night

**Hey everyone! True to my word here's the next chapter. Relationships definately strengthen here! Enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: If I owned Disney you'd know it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mitchie was currently sitting with Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn in a small huddle during lunch and the four were having a nice casual conversation until Caitlyn decided that she had 'news' to share with everyone.

"You _what_!?" Mitchie shouted standing up. Looking around at the suddenly shocked silent cafeteria she gave a weak smile, nervous laugh, and a small wave before plopping into her seat and whispering to Caitlyn sharply. "What in your right _mind _would make you do that!?"

Caitlyn had so wonderfully decided that she was going to sign Mitchie up to audition for a role in the school's winter musical. And not just any role either, the lead.

The boys, slightly shocked at the outburst sat and watched in amusement as the two girls bantered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that someone here happened to inform me that they _again_ have a hidden talent that they were trying to hide when really they should be bragging and boasting about it." Caitlyn spoke sarcastically.

"This 'talent' that you're talking about isn't that big of a deal Caitlyn." She replied.

"Isn't that big of a deal Mitchie?!" She exclaimed smacking her fists flatly on the table in front of her. "You were the lead in every play from your freshman year _on_ at your old school. How is that _not _a big deal?"

Turning in complete shock towards Mitchie Shane spoke in utter disbelief. "Wait, you were the lead in _every single play_ when you were at your old school!?" Blushing Mitchie shook her head yes. "And yet you think that's not a big deal. Man, you need to redefine your definition of 'big deal'."

Shaking her head lightly she handed the script for _Beauty and the Beast _back to Caitlyn and then stood up. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. I have too much to adjust to. I can't handle it right now." She shrugged her bag over her shoulder giving Caitlyn one last pointed look. "And don't even think of trying to sign me up for volleyball. That's even more out of the question." And with that she zapped herself out of the cafeteria and into the library.

"Mija." Her mother spoke walking into her room later that evening. "I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk since we moved here, and I apologize for that, what do you say we have a girl's night tonight?" She asked taking a seat on the edge of Mitchie's bed facing her daughter who'd now turned her desk chair around to face her.

A smile lighting up her face Mitchie nodded her head. Before the move she and her mom had had many girls' nights where they'd stay up late watching sappy movies, eating ice cream, and giving themselves manicures. (Being able to enchant the nail polish into painting your nails for you is a wonderful advantage).

A few hours later found the two women doing just that, except there was no movie playing as the two instead chose to use this time to talk. Both wearing their pajama's, Connie's an oversized tee and pair of sweatpants, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and Mitchie's a white tank top, and sky blue pajama bottoms with little clouds on them, her hair up in a messy bun. Mitchie had just finished filling her mom in on everything that had happened at school in the past couple days and her new friends.

"Mitchie, why don't you try out for the play?" Connie asked taking another bite of cookie dough from the Ben and Jerry's carton sitting between the two on the couch.

"I just…I don't know how I can handle that right now with everything that I need to adjust to and catch up on at school. Plus, based on how everything else is done at school I wouldn't doubt that this is something else that's done with magic which means that it's not even what I'm used to." Mitchie sighed also taking a bite from the now nearly empty carton.

"Oh mija. I'm sure no matter whether or not it's different you'd manage fine. Plus, this is your last chance to be in a winter production, and it's _Beauty and the Beast_! You love that play." She exclaimed before a reminiscent smile came over her face. "I remember when you were a little girl and used to dance around the house thinking you were Belle." She giggled Mitchie joining in with her.

"Alright Mom. I get what you're saying. I'll try out, and if I do make it then I'll stick with it, unless it gets to be too much." She smiled hugging her Mom. "I think I'm going to head up. It's getting late and I have school tomorrow. Love you!" And she bounced her way upstairs.

Just as she reached the top her mother called after her. "Hey Mitchie! Invite your friend Shane and his family over for dinner tomorrow! I'd love to meet them."

Mitchie groaned internally. She may love her mom and be close to her, but friends and dinner couldn't go well. It would only lead to her embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey Shane, Nate." She spoke greeting the two in the hallway the next morning. They nodded their heads in return Shane joining her on her right, and Nate on her left as she continued to her locker. "So my mom was wondering if you guys and your family would like to come over for dinner tonight?" She questioned while opening her locker.

Her outfit for the day consisted of a yellow v-neck tee, colorful sunglasses on the front and a white tank beneath it, a solid black scarf around her neck, a white mini-skirt, and a pair of metallic silver flats on her feet. Her hair was pulled up into a loose high ponytail, a few pieces of hair escaping around her face. From her ears hung triangle earrings, and slung over her shoulder was a large white bag.

Leaning against the locker to her left Shane nodded and crossed his arms. "I'd say that's probably doable. What do you think Nate? We aren't doing anything tonight are we?"

Grabbing the last book she shut her locker and leaned her back against it looking at Nate in front of her.

"Not that I know of, but we can always send you a note tonight if it's not going to work out." He replied.

Nodding her head she smiled. "Alright. Well I've got to go check something out and then I'm heading to homeroom. See you guys later!" She waved walking down the hall and into the office. Going up to the bulletin board she looked at the list she'd forced Caitlyn to take her name off of the day prior. Looking around for a pen she mentally slapped herself. Of course there wasn't a pen! Pointing her finger at the page she mumbled, "_I've walked this sheet by and by, and no matter how I've denied, I'll take a chance and give it a try._" And with a final flourish of her hands her signature appeared on the page before her and a script in her hands. Quickly stuffing it into her bag for fear of being late to homeroom, she pictured her seat and snapped her fingers twice…things were finally starting to become normal…well as normal as they can get in a world like hers.

* * *

The Torres table was currently a place full of laughter and happy conversation as the Grey family, Connie, and Mitchie herself sat around it sharing stories.

As it turned out, the Grey family was more than happy to take them up on her invitation as Mitchie had found out a couple hours prior when the note from Nate and Shane had shocked her out of her daydreams…well actually more like frightened her with the way it had just popped up and fell into her lap. Her shriek had actually caused her mom to come rushing up the stairs to find her, the worry on her face quickly changing to one of laughter as she found Mitchie lying on the floor at the foot of her bed, her hair in disarray. She had only looked up at her Mom, blew the hair out of her face, in which it only fell again, and held out the note to her mother. "For you." She mumbled.

Later on the story had seemingly amused all four boys, yes four; Shane and Nate had an older brother named Jason who was in college, and a younger brother Frankie who was in elementary school. As soon as they'd heard of Mitchie's reaction they'd all proceeded to double over in laughter while she just harrumphed at them and pouted. C'mon, it wasn't _that_ funny, and she now had a nasty bruise on her knee from where it'd hit the floor.

To her delight the embarrassment hadn't gone beyond that, although the same couldn't be said for Shane. One of the first things his mother had said upon hugging her in greeting was, "It's so nice to meet the girl Shane's been talking about. He was right; you are a very beautiful girl." She complimented as she held Mitchie at arm's length. Alright, so it was a little embarrassing for her, she did blush, but nothing beat the look on Shane's face. The mortification was priceless.

Looking around happily at the two families getting along so well, Mitchie's happy demeanor suddenly darkened. Getting out of her chair abruptly she stomped over to the man standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She growled unaware of the suddenly quiet table, all eyes on her.

"To talk to you Mitchie, it's important." He spoke softly reaching out his arm to rest it on her arm, but before he could actually touch her she'd wrenched herself backward.

"I've already told you I don't want to talk you! As far as I'm concerned nothing you have to say is important!" She exclaimed.

"Mitchie! That's no way to talk to me as your father!" He reprimanded harshly.

"I already told you," she shrieked, her hands fisting at her sides, "You are no father of mine! You haven't been since the moment you walked out the door eight years ago! The only reason I still associate myself with you is because of Catherine! It's not her fault you completely screwed up!" She shouted as tears started to fall gently down her face. Reaching up to wipe them away with a rough sniffle her expression turned into one of emotional pain. "You tore my world apart, and no matter what you say, I will _never _forgive you for that." She said, her voice breaking at the end. Not even caring about other people at that point she roughly pushed her way past him running up to her room, the tears already falling, not even bothering to close her door as she collapsed into a sobbing heap on her bed.

She wasn't alone for long however as she felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms pull her into their warm and comforting embrace, one arm lifting up to wipe away her tears as she clung onto the chest in front of her.

As her tears finally began to subside she looked up towards Shane and gave a sad smile. "Sorry you had to see that." She whispered embarrassed.

Giving her a gentle smile back he reached down and wiped away a stray tear. "It's alright Mitch, you did nothing wrong." He spoke his running through her chocolate locks.

The two sat in silence like that for awhile before Mitchie broke the silence.

"Hey Shane, did you really mean it when you told you're mom I'm beautiful?" She asked speaking into his chest.

Pulling back so he could look into her eyes he gave her a small but genuine smile. "Of course." He said seriously. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, no one's ever really said that about me, well unless you count my mom, but I hardly think that qualifies." She rambled.

"Mitch?" he said catching her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling." He chuckled before poking her nose playfully.

Laughing she poked him in the chest before snuggling herself into his embrace again.

Looking down at her he spoke again. "I really did mean it Mitch, you're beautiful, inside and out. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Smiling she mumbled her thanks into his chest, giving him an extra squeeze. "Thanks for being such a good friend. I know we haven't known each other very long, but you've welcomed me here with open arms, and I know I can trust you with anything." She told him sincerely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mitch." He spoke into her as her gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Hearing a knock on her door the two looked up to find Nate in the doorway.

"Hey love-birds, hate to break up whatever's going on here, but we're getting ready to leave." He teased them walking in. "Nice room Mitch." He added looking around before looking at Shane again.

"Alright man. Come on. Everyone's waiting downstairs." He said turning to leave. "See you tomorrow!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Looking up at Shane Mitchie sighed and gave him one last squeeze before disentangling herself.

Walking downstairs with him to the rest of his family and her mother she gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing as she pulled away. "Thanks for everything." She smiled.

Taking her hand and squeezing it he answered back. "Always." Before joining his family in their chain to zap out.

Smiling she turned to see her mom behind her, a knowing smile on her face. "Well mija, looks like someone's got a crush." She smiled.

Blushing she looked at her mom. "Me? Psh. Nah. You must be imagining things." Bouncing over she gave her mom a quick hug. "Night mom."

Shaking her head she laughed. "Night mija. Sleep tight."

* * *

**P.S. There's pictures for the outfits for all the chapters so far in my profile. Well all except for the pajamas in this chapter, and Tess's a couple ago. Check them out!**

**Please review.**


	6. AN

**Hey everyone! I just want to apologize for anyone who thought this was a new chapter and because I'm away on vacation and won't be able to have a new chapter up for a couple weeks. Sorry. I'll try my hardest to get one up as soon as possible though.**

**-Brianna**


	7. AN Again Sorry!

**Hey everyone! **

**I really want to apologize because I know that I haven't kept up with my promise at all, and it was completely not my intention. I do have part of the next chapter written, but I honestly can't garuntee that it'll be finished anytime soon. I'd love to be able to work on it, but with the school year starting up and the course load that I took, I knew it would already put a stress on time, but I also just got a job that once added to my school hours means I'll be out of the house for about 11 hours before I can get home and even tackle any schoolwork. I'm really sorry to dissapoint my readers because your support means _so_ much to me, but this is also an awesome opportunity and I feel like right now a lot of things are starting to fall into place for me. This isn't to say I won't be writing much at all, I still plan on writing, it's just a matter of timing now. I hope that you all understand and I'm really sorry about it all.**

**-Brianna**


	8. Audition Time

**Alright, so this chapter isn't what I'd completely hoped it would be, but I felt like I should give yuo guys something since I haven't given you anything inb probably about a month now.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Camp Rock related is not mine, and while Beauty and the Beast is a gorgeous movie and play, it also is not mine.****Chapter 6**

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn were currently hanging out in the theatre as they waited for the auditions to start. Mitchie was completely being to regret her decision however, seeing as how from the second that Caitlyn found out she'd changed her mind she'd been on her case. That and Mitchie was sure her focus was anywhere but on her impending audition. Well scratch that, it wasn't anywhere, it was on a certain Shane Grey who'd been plaguing her mind she'd relayed the events from the night prior to Caitlyn. Caitlyn hadn't said much, but one thing she'd said stuck out and kept replaying itself in her head.

_"I don't know what exactly you did Mitchie, but whatever it was you've made Shane Grey a changed guy."_

What was bothering her was that, if the Shane she knew wasn't the Shane everyone else knew, then…who was he? And why was he suddenly different.

To make matters worse she knew that she was undoubtedly falling for him. Falling for this guy she'd barely knew, yet somehow felt like she'd spent a lifetime with him, and yet this was the worst possible thing for her right now. It was her senior year and everything was at stake for her, and by having her thoughts troubled by a boy, that wasn't in her plans.

Startled out of her thoughts by a sudden commotion she looked around her and saw that Mr. Langston, the drama teacher had appeared. Sitting up straighter in her seat she listened attentively as he addressed the mass of students in front of him.

"Welcome everyone!" He boomed spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. "As you should all be aware of by now, this year's fall production will be Beauty and the Beast. For those of you who are new to the theatre, there are few rules, but they are key. First of all," he spoke as he began to walk back and forth between them, "while we may be a magical institution, no magic is allowed within the theatre. Next, everyone in this theatre will treat everyone as one and the same. We are all one big community with a shared goal, and so whatever problems you have with one another will be left outside of the theatre. And lastly, express yourself freely here. Don't be afraid to hold back!" He finished stopping in the center once again. Clapping his hands together twice a clipboard appeared in his hands as he shouted, "Let the auditions begin!"

Mitchie sat stiffly in her seat as she watched another student audition, the auditorium slowly clearing out. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't leave her alone. While she may have ranked high in her old school, she had also learned to know what she was up against. Here she knew nothing of what to expect. The only one up she'd seemed to find that she had was that unlike her, many of these students didn't know the script. Courtesy of her love of the play she knew the play like the back of her hand.

The audition process was also the same as it had been at her old school. You were called to center stage where you proceeded to tell the director what part you were auditioning for, and then, once given the signal, you read lines with them.

Watching as the current student left the auditorium and Mr. Langston made some marks on his paper, she was quick to her feet as he read out her name.

"Alright Miss Torres, what part are you auditioning for today?" he asked as her looked at her from over his clipboard. He was and older man, probably in his late 50's early 60's, gray hair, a bald spot in the center of his forehead. He had a thing pair of glasses resting on his nose and while his face seemed full of kindess ,it also was full of hidden wisdom.

"Belle."

"Ah…" he spoke making a mark on the page before him. "And you have no script with you?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Shuffling slightly under the scrutiny she shook her head. "No sir, I've seen this so many times, the play has become a part of me." She answered.

Seeming pleased with her answer he nodded his head. "Well then let's start with the conversation between Belle and the Beast as the dance in the ballroom." He spoke flipping through his script. "Belle, are you happy here with me?"

Taking a breath and putting herself into character she looked at him her voice filled with an edge of hesitance, for she was no longer Mitchie Torres, but Belle. "Yes."

"What is it?" Mr. Langston asked.

Speaking with an air of longing she looked out at the empty seats in front of her as though in thought before looking at him, desperation in her eyes. "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much."

"There is a way." Mr. Langston spoke before flipping the page. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

She walked forward a bit on the stage reaching her hand out grabbing an imaginary mirror gently and holding it hesitantly in her hands, speaking softly. "I'd like to see my father please." Focusing her gaze on the mirror her expressions was one of sadness and worry. "Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying, and he's all alone!"

"Then…you must go to him."

Looking up from the mirror in shock she spoke once again, her voice full of disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes."

Looking at 'The Beast' with a small smile her tone was one of gratefulness. "Oh thank you!"

Putting the script down Mr. Langston smiled at Mitchie as she pulled herself away from Belle and back to reality. "Very well done Mitchie. Now I need for you to do one more thing for me. Please sing part of a song of your choice. Nodding her head she sang the chorus of her song This Is Me.  
Smiling he spoke up once again. "Thank you Miss Torres, roles will be posted at the beginning of next week."

Nodding gratefully she hurried down back to the seats where Caitlyn was waiting to bring her home. Grabbing her bag and books the two girls walked out of the theatre, Caitlyn harping on how Mitchie's audition had been 'flawless' and that 'there was no way she couldn't get the part.'

Laughing lightly Mitchie shook her head. Stopping outside of the doors, the two girls were surprised to see Shane waiting for them.

"Hey ladies." He smiled walking over to them. "How's it going?"

"Good." They replied in unison Mitchie blushing slightly as Caitlyn inconspicuously elbowed her in the side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Mitchie?" He asked.

Panicking she began to shake her head no. "Caitlyn's bringing me home so I've gotta go with her."

"I can bring you home."

She opened her mouth to object once again but was cut off by Caitlyn. "Sounds good. I'll see you guys!" She waved before zapping herself home.

Shuffling her feet Mitchie looked down for a second. Now that she knew how she felt towards him she was afraid it would show too easily. "What'd you want to talk to me about?" She said softly.

Taking a step closer he rested his hands on her shoulders causing her gaze to meet his. "I...Last night, when we were upstairs I realized that I like Mitchie, as more than a friend, and you can totally turn me down if you want, I'd completely understand, but I figured I might as well take a chance and-"

"Shane." She said hiding a smile.

"Hm?"

"You were rambling."

He blushed. "Oh. Sorry. What I was trying to say was will you go on a date with me tonight.?"

Shaking her head she wrapped him in a hug. "Of course!"

"Really?" He asked surprised looking down at her.

"Mhm." She smiled. "You weren't the only one to have a revelation last night."

He smiled back. "So then I guess I should be getting you home so you can be ready for tonight." He told her before grabbing her arm and zapping her home.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
